A Love Note
by I'm-Reading
Summary: Jasper says goodbye to his wife as he leaves for war. Jasper/Alice
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer came up with characters and my friend came up with the plot. I'm just an author trying to make my way...**

I kissed each finger on her hand and took her hand in mine, my fingertips brushing against the wedding band resting on her ring finger. She didn't look up, but I could feel her pain, it burnt in my heart as well as it did in hers. I felt like my chest was being ripped out and though it went against my entire being to leave her, I knew I had to. I went and sat next to her. Pulling her small form into my lap and leaning against the wodden backboard, feeling the wooden engravings pushing into my back. She lay back in my embrace, more of a natural reaction than anything else.

"How can I live with you gone?"

Her voice was devoid of emotion, but I could feel the tears creeping into her voice.

"I'm here," I said.

She sighed leaning even further back, getting as close to me as possible. I would miss this. She sensed it too, because for the moment she was silent and she just let me kiss her. She broke it off, her sobs coming out and I found a track of tears trailing down my cheeks. There was nothing I could say to comfort her. I couldn't say that I'd be back, I didn't know if I would. I couldn't say I'd stay alive; I could be dead within the week. I couldn't even say, I'd love her forever, for forever suddenly seemed a lot closer than before.

"I'll miss you," I said softly.

"Me, too," she sobbed and I longed to wipe the tears from her eyes, to kiss her and tell her it would be okay.

"They need me," I said instead.

She frowned, the sobbing had stopped but the tears remained.

"I need you," she said desperately, clinging on to my shirt.

"I need you, more than I need air," she said her voice was louder, and it was angry. She banged small fists against my chest. I let her. The sobbing broke out again and I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap and placed my head upon hers, breathing in her familiar scent.

"I'll write," I said, "I had hoped that you would too."

She laughed, and just this once it wasn't the tinkling of bells, it was a different kind of laugh. One made of bitterness.

"Anything for you, Jasper," she said.

"Thank you," I said hugging her as tight as I could without breaking her apart.

I saw Hayden appear at the door, his own cheeks stained with tears. His parting with his wife had been just as tough, I could tell from the haunted expression in his normally bright eyes. I was scared to see what would happen after a year had gone by. A year, so short, but it would seem indefinitely longer without Alice.

"Alice," I whispered into her hair, half hoping she wouldn't hear me, "I have to go."

She clung to me even tighter and I pried her off my body. It seemed to hurt to do so, and the pain clung, sinking deep into my chest. She pressed a hard kiss against my lips, and when I broke off the look in her eyes was desperate. It looked like she would never see me again. I hoped it would not be so.

I kissed her palm and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said taking a deep breath.

I took a step away and it seemed for a moment that she wouldn't let me go. She let go with a sigh and I turned away, I would not see her face as I left. It would tear me apart, before I'd been gone even a minute. Hayden patted me on the back and I smiled at him in an attempt to reassure him. He had said goodbye to his wife just moments before, he wasn't fooled for a minute.

A battered van waited for us, filled with young men, who wore eager smiles of anticipation that I didn't share, not for a minute. I spared one glance at the window where I knew Alice watched and then climbed into the van. As I stuck my hand into the pocket of my coat I felt a small folded piece of paper. I took it out and held it to my nose. It smelled like her and I smiled and unfolded the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. In the begining I thought it was going to be all human, i've changed my mind, if you can find out who the vampires are, have a virtual cookie, if not you'll find out sooner or later.**

**A Love Note**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, my friend gave me the prompt, and it's my plot. **

_Dear Jasper,_

_I know you know how much I love you. I don't think I even have to explain how much I really truly do love you. War separates people, and I don't want that to happen to us. I've thought about stopping you so many times, but I know that you would go anyways. War is in your future no matter if I'd been there are not. War is written in your destiny so strongly that I worry for you. You can't die on me Jasper Whitlock; I'll bring you back and murder you if you do. But I'm scared Jazz, I'm scared that you _will _die, there's something morbid coming at you, and I can't tell what it is. _

_I've never told you before, but I get flashes of things that may come to pass. It's not definite and it's anything but clear, but I saw this war coming years ago when I'd just met you. I've always known you'd leave me, but I never knew when. You'll be coming back soon and I must get this in your pocket before you return. I just wanted to tell you, that I'll always be there, and if you die, I die too. Just to be with you._

_With more love than I could ever express,_

_Your wife,_

_Alice_

Jasper placed a kiss on the note and folded it up again. The creases were long since worn away and he tucked it into the big pocket of his coat. He lifted the next letter from his bed and unfolded it once more.

_Jasper,_

_I miss you already. Everything is silent around the house, it's almost eerie. Another war wife has moved in with me, we need the company without our husbands here. Here name is Esme and she is the sweetest woman I have ever met, you would like her. Her husband Carlisle is a doctor in the war. You'll have met him by the time you get my letter, or you will a little after you get it. Sometime soon at least. From what Esme has told me of him, there is no one as caring as him. Except you maybe. _

_You're going to be shot in the shoulder, so do be careful Jazz. It gave me a heart attack when I realized it was going to happen. Though I do want you to meet Carlisle, I'd rather it be on a social visit, rather than a medical one. War is a dangerous game, and you've got to promise me that you'll be as careful as your job allows. _

_With more love than any other wife,_

_Your wife,_

_Alice_

He smiled at the letter, letting a memory wash over him.

_The sun was burning hot and it soaked through his thin shirt. They were crouched down in a trench their guns peeping over the edge and occasionally their heads and upper torso. He pushed his head and body over the edge of the trench aligning the tip of his gun with the corresponding enemy. With a quick wiz a bullet caught him in the shoulder, the impact knocking him back into the trench._

_"Whitlock, Whitlock are you okay?"_

_Through blurry eyelids that threatened to close Jasper saw a fellow soldier. A man named Trent crouching over him, seeing his bleary condition, he called someone over, the name was blurred and words were a dim buzzing in his ears. But something caught his attention. The man in front of him had honey blond hair, pale features, and shining butterscotch eyes, that turned darker as he took sight of the blood pooling around Jasper's would. He was almost Jaspers age, maybe three or four years older. But what struck jasper the most was how unnaturally handsome he was. He took in a deep breath that immediately made him cough and gasp for breath._

_The doctor placed a hand on his chest. It made him shiver from the unexpected cold even in the burning heat. He wrapped the wound in gauze that stung but it stopped the flow of blood for the moment. _

"_Stay here," he said softly, his voice was smooth and velvety and Jasper felt calmer for just a moment._

"_You need proper medical care for the wound, which I'll give you when the battle is over."_

_He smiled a charming smile that showed shining white teeth._

"_Carlisle Cullen," he said._

Alice was never wrong it seemed, and it made him smile. His little physic. He picked up the third letter in the pile, the last one.

_Jasper,_

_Thank god you're alright. I was worried about you but it seems that Carlisle patched you right up, thank god for that man. The visions come more and more every day. And it scares me that they seem to always be right. I can tell something's about to be burnt moments before it does._

_But the moment that scared me the most was when Mrs. Mertsling died. I had a dream that she died of a heart attack and the very next morning in the paper, I checked the obituary section and she had died that very night. I'm scared Jasper, that one day I'll see your death and then an army mail will come to my door. You come home to me alive Jasper Whitlock. You've just got too._

_Much Love,_

_Your wife,_

_Alice_

A brief fluttering of the tent caused Jasper to turn. Carlisle was standing there, fresh bandages in his hand, as well as an acid green salve. He smiled apologetically before sitting down on Jasper's bed. He unwound the bandages with a skilled hand, carefully applying the salve. Jasper winced as he wound the fresh bandages around the wound.

"News?" he asked gently.

"Not since this morning," Jasper said in a voice that sounded mournful.

Carlisle gave an apologetic smile.

"You'll be home before you know it, I'm sure."

Jasper placed his head in his hands rubbing his temples, ignoring the sharp pain it sent to his shoulder. Carlisle winced.

"We all miss our loved ones," Carlisle said soft

"Not as much as I miss her," Jasper said, and it sent a stab of pain to Carlisle's heart.

"War takes it's toal on everyone, Jasper. We have to make sacrifices however painful."

And with that parting comment he stood and left the room.


End file.
